


A White Crowned King

by AugustStories



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 5k Summer Challenge, Aerys II not mad, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Duskendale, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kingsguard, Secret Targaryen, Tragedy, Truth Reveals, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: Arthur had always stuck out among his siblings, his whole family really, but he had also always fit in just enough... just enough that this secret could have been kept.Until someone's misstep suddenly changes everything.
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen & Rhaegar Targaryen, Arthur Dayne & Aerys II Targaryen, Arthur Dayne & Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: #ficwip 5k





	A White Crowned King

**Author's Note:**

> an idea that had been stuck inside my head for a while already and this 5k summer challenge by #ficwip was just what I needed to bring it to life.

Arthur counted six namedays when he parted ways with his older siblings for the first time in his still young life, and it would take a few years until he would see them again, and even more still would pass until he would gain a chance to get to know the younger siblings yet to come. Andric, five years older than Arthur, left to be fostered by the Princess of Dorne in the ways of ruling alongside their oldest son. Ashara, one year Arthur's elder, left to become a companion to the young Princess Elia.

Arthur himself stepped into a boat in Starfall's harbor with his mother and sailed away to the far away King's Landing to become a companion and friend to a boy he didn't know anything about. It frightened him, made him lose sleep and imagine all the ways it could go so horribly wrong. His mother barely listened to his worries, just told him that everything would work out and that he would feel right at home among the royal court.

Much later, her long dead, and Arthur would understand her pinched smiles and strange looks.

\--

Ivy Dayne had been a childhood companion of Princess Rhaella. She had grown up in the court of Aegon V and Jaehaerys II.

Arthur's Dayne grandfather had been a cousin to Aegon V.

Those were the reasons people on both sides presented as arguments on why a second son from a minor Dornish house had been chosen as a companion for the lonely Crown Prince.

They weren't wrong, just wasn't the full truth.

\--

To everyone's joy, Arthur and Rhaegar not only quickly bonded but found in each other a missing puzzle piece that healed something in their young lives they didn't even realize had been hurting so much.

Rhaegar had been lonely without siblings or a cousin around, as as much as he disliked being overly social, there always was a difference between choice and necessity. Arthur on the other hand had always felt odd among his boisterous siblings who couldn't get enough children of the household knights around them.

Arthur and Rhaegar, it was a combination that worked so quickly so well together because they thought the same and were so different at the same time. Rhaegar wanted only books, Arthur wanted only the sword and they were sons whose respective fathers didn't know how to deal with that. Aerys Targaryen wanted a warrior. Beric Dayne wanted a maester.

\--

At court in general, Arthur was barely perceived, there was too much peacocking to spend more than a passing thought on the quiet Dornish boy in the shadow of an equally quiet Crown Prince. Those who did notice him noted down his impeccable manners and his warm kindness that stuck out greatly against the cutting talent with a blade.

Hence why the first people who actually paid attention to Arthur aside from Rhaegar and Queen Rhaella were the Kingsguard knights. Names of history and great victories. All of whom praised Arthur and his skills and prophecied him a great future.

The Warrior born again.

And some even, Prince Lewyn in particular, saw Dawn in his hands already and Arthur hadn't even counted a decade yet.

Later, unbeknownst to him, his mother will do everything to convince Beric Dayne to not give into pressure, to not give Dawn to Arthur. Too much pressure on his shoulders, she will argue, too much weight put upon him and his ever burning desire to bring justice to people, to righten the wrongs in the world. He will break, she will tell her husband, his sweet heart will break and he'll never be the same.

Ivy Dayne died before Arthur turned two and ten, a terrible fall, bad enough that she fell into a sleep she never woke up from again.

So, Arthur never gained the famous sword, he never became the Sword of the Morning but he didn't cry tears after it, he knew very well that he still use his skills to help those who needed it. The cloak he longed for as Rhaegar and him stopped being children was white, no greater honor for him than to serve the King, to one day serve and protect his best friend.

In court, Arthur was a mouse who could move unnoticed because people had nothing to gain from befriending a Dornish boy. He might have been the Prince's best friend but everyone knew that approaching the Prince with something by going through his friends would only end up with a straight up no from him anyway.

No one noticed him.

If they had, the secret might have come out much sooner.

\--

After Rhaegar, the second spot in the list of people Arthur grew close to upon his first few years in the capital was taken by the King himself. Right from the first moment on as Arthur had gotten introduced to him, itching to bow though the Dornish didn't bend their knees and his father had reminded him so often about it that Arthur had his voice echoing around his head as his mother made introductions.

Much later he will understand of course but right then and there, it was a little mystery to him on why the King seemed so eager and excited to meet the thirdborn child of a minor Dornish Lord. Thankfully the introduction hadn't been in the throne room, instead it had been arranged in a sitting room and the only eyes in the room were those of the King, the Queen and the young Prince who seemed just as hesitant and curious as Arthur himself.

"A find young lad you have there, Lady Dayne."

"Yes, my little sweetheart," Arthur's mother had said and he'd gone crimson, "much more quiet than his older siblings. Arthur keeps my poor heart from worrying itself sick." Aerys had smiled and many many years later, Arthur would ask him what he had felt that first time and Aerys would laugh and tell him that there had been too much in his heart to put into words.

As the time progressed and his mother returned home to Starfall, Arthur didn't expect to see much of the King or the Queen anymore, he spent most of his time with Rhaegar. Lessons, playing, eating. He went to sword training while Rhaegar had even more lessons. But contrary to his expectations, Aerys always seemed to find time, for him, and more for Rhaegar now as well.

Arthur became a bridge between father and son who were so wildly different, and with him fulfilling the wishes Aerys would have loved to see in his own son, the pressure was taken off of Rhaegar to grow into someone he was not. Arthur himself didn't feel any pressure under the attention of the King's eyes, he very much enjoyed it when Aerys came by the sparring yard. Excitement and happiness in his eyes, even a little bit of pride.

Arthur's own father hadn't been so supportive, he had wanted a little maester but Arthur as a child had often struggled with reading, Beric Dayne unable or unwilling to understand why it could be so difficult. The sword needed no stumbling reading attempts and the maester in the Red Keep was way more patient han the old man in Starfall.

When Arthur counted nine namedays and the dreams of the white cloak were becoming more severe in his mind, he knew that he wanted it not just because of Rhaegar, not just because defending his best friend one day from foes was settled deep into his blood. He wanted it because of Aerys as well, to protect the man who had become more of a father to him than Beric Dayne had seemingly ever wanted – something that even later on didn't make much sense.

It hadn't been Arthur's fault or decision.

"Do you think I could become a Kingsguard, Your Grace?" Arthur had asked one night, a few weeks after Rhaegar had turned ten, the King had invited them to dine with him as the Queen had been visiting Driftmark. Rhaegar had needled him into asking, as always more courageous where it concerned approaching the adults. Aerys had set his cup down and smiled over to Arthur who felt so utterly small sitting at this table in the King's private quarters.

"I believe that every King who had you wearing a white cloak beside him would feel at peace," Aerys told him in that soft voice of his, "because he would know the best knight was protecting him. But until we look at white cloaks, you gotta grow at least as tall as me, hm?"

Arthur nodded and next to him Rhaegar scowled because despite both of their regular growth spurts, Arthur always seemed to hold that inch over him – a fact that would never change.

When balls or banquets or just visits of important Lords, Ladies or Essosi Princes or Magisters came along, Arthur would have preferred to stick to the trainings yard. Rhaegar though always insisted on taking him along to lessen the boredom but it was Aerys who really managed to set Arthur at ease and to quieten the nervous voices in his mind.

One could really count on it that within the first few minutes of Rhaegar appearing in the throne room or one of the ball rooms with Arthur in tow that Aerys would be there, guiding them through the crowd with a hand on each of their shoulders. He always introduced them together as "my boys", even when the attention usually shifted to Rhaegar afterwards.

My boys.

An Essosi merchant once misunderstood and appeared quite flustered over having been misinformed that the King had two sons instead of only one. Arthur had gone bright red but Aerys had simply chuckled, had squeezed Arthur's shoulder and reassured the man that it was only one Prince and his best friend, "but sometimes it does feel like two sons."

Arthur had slept very happy that night.

\--

When Arthur was four and ten, Aerys had needed to travel to Casterly Rock because of some issues that Lord Lannister was facing. Rhaella was heavy with child and being careful after so many lost babes and Rhaegar was stuck on Dragonstone because of storms as their departure date approached, so Arthur accompanied Aerys alone.

If you disregarded the nearly complete Kingsguard and the quite impressive number of household guards.

Despite the rather cold attitude of Lord Lannister, it was one of the happiest times that Arthur would ever remember from his youth. The long days riding, the evenings at fires where Aerys and the Kingsguard told stories of old battles.

It was the first procession across parts of the Seven Kingdoms that Arthur was part of, it wouldn't be the last by far.

But the first one was so special.

\--

On his sixteenth nameday, Arthur's shoulders were covered in white and as he looked up from where he had been kneeling in the throne room, Arthur felt at peace for the first time in his still young life.

Off age and at the finish line of all he had ever wanted.

"Rise, Ser Arthur, as a white brother of the Kingsguard."

He rose and the crowd cheered, among them his brother and the little half siblings who had wanted to come along to meet him for the first time. His step-mother too busy, and Ashara traveling with the Princess Elia. He didn't look to them though as Ser Oswell handed his sword back to him, Arthur had only eyes for Rhaegar's bright grin and the pride in Aerys' eyes, pride that should have been reserved for Arthur's father.

But Beric Dayne had refused the invitation.

In his own written words he had refused to accept Arthur's wish for a white cloak.

Arthur hadn't understood it at all but he hadn't let it wash away his happiness over the day he had been longing for for so long. Aerys and Rhaella were smiling and in some way that meant so much more to him than any way that his strict father could have looked at him. Little Princess Saera was clapping along with people, simply being happy because everyone else was.

And as he stepped out of Rhaegar's shadow for good, Arthur knew that people would notice him now, would judge him on his actions and his words, and judge him even more on what he wasn't saying.

\--

His first test in the people's eyes came when Ser Gwayne and him accompanied Aerys to Duskendale.

Where everything went wrong so fast that no one saw it coming.

\--

On his seventeenth nameday, Arthur's shoulders were covered in black and red and he was spitting even more blood onto the stones beneath him after they had dropped him into the cell. The moment the door was slammed shut again, rough hands were exchanged with careful ones that slowly turned Arthur onto his back.

"My boy, what have they done to you," Arthur could hear Aerys but he couldn't bring up the strength just yet to open his eyes, everything was centered down on pain. "I will make them pay. I will have their heads." Blood got wiped off of Arthur's face and somewhere in between Arthur could breathe again and reach for some strength.

It was dark, only a small amount of light could filter into the cell through a tiny window up high on the right wall. It smelt like piss and decay.

"Ser Gwayne is dead," Arthur choked out somehow through a throat that hurt so very badly and he grimaced when he moved, wanting to sit up.

"No," Aerys stopped him though, gently, almost afraid to touch, eyes wide with worry, Arthur guessed he had to look absolutely terrible. "Stay still a moment longer. So they killed him? Like the cowards they are?"

Arthur nodded, unable to find words otherwise, too horrified still over what he had witnessed after they had been overwhelmed upon their arrival. He shuddered himself through a deep breath, two of Lord Darklyns guards seemed to have had their own personal vendetta against Arthur, their kicks had been harder. He might have had humiliated them in a joust before, Arthur wasn't so sure.

"How did they get to you?"

Good question.

"My guess, they laced our drinks with the same potions they used on You, Your Grace."

They remained silent after that because there wasn't really something to say or talk about, Arthur willed himself to remain awake as head injuries demanded it but the pain was too pressing. He didn't know how long he swam somewhere between sleep and half awareness until he woke up again for good when his body was jostled into movement and he opened his eyes with a cry.

It could have been days.

It could have been weeks.

"Shh, it's okay," Barristan's voice reached his ears and Arthur fought for breaths, "I'm sorry but we have to act fast before this whole place goes up in flames."

"Who decided to torch the castle?" Aerys demanded as he pushed open the broken cell door and then helped support Arthur's weight on his right, Barristan taking over the brunt on the other one. Arthur could only listen to them on the side, too much focus put on every step out of the Seven Hells.

There was definitely not just one bone still broken somewhere within him.

His head was pounding, his chest was burning.

Every limb was screaming with pain.

He felt like an injured bird. Helpless.

"Rhaegar negotiated for a week straight," Barristan was explaining in a rushed whisper, somewhere in the background people were screaming, "but we got nowhere. Your son's patience might have snapped a little, Your Grace." They walked along dark corridors but Barristan's steps seemed secure, and what felt like an eternity of unbearable pain later, Arthur could taste a breeze of fresh air.

But also smoke.

It was the middle of the day when they emerged from the dungeons of Duskendale and Arthur's eyes didn't appreciate it. What they appreciated was the blurry sight of Rhaegar rushing towards them in full armor, hands quick in taking off his own cloak and throwing it over Arthur's tortured back. He took over from Aerys and Arthur leaned against him.

"It's gonna be okay now," Rhaegar assured him but Arthur couldn't even hear him anymore as everything slipped out of his grasp. Rhaegar was there now, he could stop hanging on, Rhaegar would catch him. "Arthur?"

But Arthur was falling.

\--

They told him later, much later, that he hadn't even hit the ground before Aerys had yelled that fateful word.

"Son!"

And when people had come running, he had added the line that would change Rhaegar's and Arthur's lives forever.

"Get a maester for my son!"

On his seventeenth nameday, Arthur's shoulders were covered in black and red, in dirt and blood, a sennight later, Arthur passed out on the grass outside of a burning Duskendale, Aerys' worry over his state let him slip up on a secret that had been guarded so well.

\--

A secret that went as followed:

In the summer of 260 AC, Ivy Dayne gave birth to her third child, her second son and together with her husband Beric she gave him the name Arthur. Named for the father of a generation of Daynes who had written themselves into the history books of the Seven Kingdoms.

The last Arthur Dayne had been the father of Dyanna Dayne, had been the grandfather of Targaryen Princes and Princesses, had been the grandfather of a Targaryen king, had been the grandfather of the knight who had captured Bittersteel.

Ivy chose the name to honor her babe's ancestor but back then there were only two people who knew that her babe wouldn't be able to trace it back through the blood of her husband.

It would be through the blood of her babe's father.

Aerys Targaryen, back then Prince of Dragonstone for less than a year.

Aerys, upon hearing of the birth in a letter Ivy had smuggled to him, gave the babe another name in the privacy of his mind.

Aerion.

Named for the father of Aegon the Conqueror.

\--

On his eighteenth nameday, Arthur's shoulders were shaking under the heavy red doublet and black cloak but he knew that it wasn't showing because there was no greed in the people's eyes, greed for sinking their claws into his weakness that few among the courtiers were still holding onto. There wasn't overwhelming shock either, people had had a year to understand the truth and come to terms with the consequences.

And Arthur had as well.

A year since Duskendale, a year since his world had been thrown upside down and spun left to right, right to left. A few months now since he had been freed from Kingsguard vows and legitimized as a Prince of the Realm, a wish that Aerys and Rhaella had both stood in for, a wish that Rhaegar had pushed for.

In the beginning it had been rough, Arthur had felt betrayed, had felt like the ground had been swept away from under him and if it hadn't been for Rhaegar he would have drowned in it. If it hadn't been for Rhaella and her gentle kindness. Saera and Daenerys and their childish innocence and happiness. Andric and Ashara, both of whom had written that though not a Dayne, he would remain their brother forever.

And Aerys.

Aerys who had explained and talked to him for hours.

Aerys who had sheltered him from the shock of the people.

Aerys who had not made a single decision without talking to Arthur first.

Decisions that had come to a head now a year after Duskendale.

A Great Council had been called in by the King himself, to grant one son freedom from the burden upon his shoulders and the heaviness in his heart, and to grant the other son the chance to help where help was needed, to protect where protection was wanted.

All their lives, Rhaegar had wanted to be free and Arthur had wanted to serve, and now their wishes would be granted, the Great Council had given their blessings.

"I have called you today to stand witness as I, King Aerys Targaryen, Second of my Name, set my son, Prince Rhaegar, free from his royal duties to enter the Citadel to study for his maester's chain. Furthermore I have called you today to stand witness as I proclaim my second son, Prince Aerion, Prince of Dragonstone and my successor."

The people cheered and it still floored Arthur to the very deepest parts of himself, to have realized over the last year that though ever critical, Westeros loved him just as much as they loved Rhaegar. No one was going to throw a rebellion, no one was going to plot to stab him in the back anytime soon because they thought him undeserving.

And he was going to thank them for their understanding and their patience with him forever,

\--

When the air seemed to grow thicker during the celebrations, Arthur stole himself away for a brief moment, walking up the stairs to a balcony that overlooked the Queen's courtyard where the people were dancing, singing and making merry. He leaned against the banister and took some deep breaths, watching Lords and Ladies laugh and smile, watching children shriek and play. He watched Aerys with a tired Saera on his lap, Rhaella talking with Lady Lannister. And in this ease on his heart, he let himself for the first time since Duskendale think of his mother.

Of his mother who had chosen to carry her secret into her grave.

If she hadn't told Aerys the truth in that one letter so many years ago, Arthur would have maybe never learned the truth about himself, about his own blood. He would have lived on without a mother and with a father who had never held interest in him, who had never found a connection to him – Lord Beric had only send his children, refusing to even acknowledge Arthur anymore but it didn't hurt.

Arthur had his family.

Despite how many times the colors on his shoulders had changed, he had found family and friends in King's Landing and he wanted to never miss any of it anymore.

"There you are," Rhaegar's voice announced his arrival and Arthur looked over his shoulder as his best friend. Rhaegar seemed years younger since the decisions had been approved by the Great Council, finally looking like his still youthful nine and ten. "Wanted a moment alone?"

"No," Arthur disagreed and looked back down at the celebrations, Rhaegar coming to stand beside him. "Just wanted to take it all in for a bit." Tomorrow Rhaegar would leave for Oldtown, and they would for a while only have letters to communicate but Arthur didn't panic, their friendship wouldn't suffer under it.

And he would be too busy with Dragonstone and Lady Rhae's teachings anyway to miss his best friend for long.

"I'm quite happy to find you alone actually," Rhaegar went on and Arthur now turned to properly face him, "I know you're still quite nervous over the duties to come but I won't be gone forever and you know that I will help you once I return." Rhaegar smiled and reached out, setting a hand upon Arthur's shoulder. "I promise you that you won't be alone at any time. Everything that happens from now on, we'll face it together."

\--

**About a decade later**

\--

Arthur nodded at Ser Barristan as the knight rushed to open the door, immediately stepping to the side to let Arthur hurry inside. His guards remained behind as well after one wave of Arthur's hand had them stop.

"I came as fast as the winds allowed," he said the very second he was inside, shrugging off the cloak he had worn against the bad weather on the ship. The anchor must have not even had hit the bottom of the harbor ground before Arthur had been sitting on a horse and racing up towards the Red Keep gates. The cloak settled onto a chair on the side of the room as Arthur made long steps towards the two figures at the back.

Rhaegar made to stand up but Arthur shook his head, quickly reaching out to pull up a chair next to his brother. He sat down and gladly accepted the frail hand being placed into his.

"Your letter didn't state that it had gotten this bad," he noted and glanced towards his older brother who looked so utterly tired.

"He became worse last night, it was too late to send another raven to you," Rhaegar answered and Arthur used his free hand to squeeze his shoulder. "My mother has started off from Summerhall with Saera and Daenerys but they will not make it in time. He won't have that long anymore." Arthur swallowed and looked back towards the sickly face of his father who was barely able to keep his eyes open long, almost vanishing into the sheets and furs below him.

"How could this have happened?"

"It doesn't matter," Aerys whispered before Rhaegar could have found the right words to say, "my time has come, my sons. And as much as I am saddened to not see my wife, my daughters or my grandsons one last time, I am glad to have you both with me. My sons." He smiled, weak as he was, Arthur couldn't help but give it back. "How are the boys, Arthur?"

"They're well, commanding the castle every single day," Arthur answered and his smile grew a little, thinking back to the three boys having played in the courtyard before the letter had arrived. "Alyssa sends her love but we didn't want to take the children and she couldn't leave Rhaenon behind."

"Of course not," Aerys agreed and so very faintly squeezed Arthur's hand, "deathbeds are no places for children. Now, listen to me," he coughed once and then grimaced but kept going, "do not be angry or feel guilty." The second part was added with a look towards Rhaegar who reached out his hand and placed them on top of where Aerys' was resting his on Arthur's palm, fingers intertwining them all. "I have lived a good life. And I know that the future of our family lies in very good hands. Capable hands." Arthur inclined his head, lips sealed over the emotions flaring up inside of him. His father looked at him, taking him in for a moment. "I've always been so proud of you, my son. You will be a good King for your people, especially because of where you come from. Do not let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Don't let anything darken your kind heart."

"I won't, Father, I promise."

"And Rhaegar, my boy," Aerys turning to his brother was as good a moment as any to close his eyes and try and let the tears fall in as much privacy as he would ever have from here on on. "Stand at your brother's side. Continue to be the pillar he can lean on. Protect him from those who mean to cause harm, the kind a Kingsguard cannot protect him from. Your bond will lead these kingdoms into a rule that Westeros has never seen before."

"I will stand by him, Father, I promise."

They turned silent then, Aerys out of breath, all of his strength poured into his last words spoken to his sons. Arthur couldn't dare and let his eyes linger anywhere else but on his father's face, watch with a heavy heart how the pain disappeared from Aerys' features. Rhaegar and him held their father's hand until after that last breath had left pale lips, until Aerys' chest did not rise anymore. Only then did Rhaegar let go and roughly rub both hands over his face, wiping away his own tears without shame. Arthur closed his own eyes and for just a short moment focused on the heavy weight of his father's now lifeless hand in his. He wanted to cherish the silence of his own private grief over losing his father for as long as he could, in all that would follow when they opened that door to the corridor he would not have this chance again.

The King was dead.

Long live the King.

"Arthur?" Rhaegar's soft speaking of his name and his brother's hand gently coming to rest on his shoulder came a good four minutes later. Arthur gave a very long sigh and then settled their father's hand onto the bed before straightening up. He looked over to his brother whose eyes were full of understanding but they both knew that duty was calling now, announcements to make, ceremonies to plan. "I promise I won't leave your side. Like I said ten years ago, I will not let you be alone."

"I know." Arthur told him and took a deep breath, pushing away the grieving son for now, letting something else take its place. "I'm not that boy anymore who was so scared. I'm ready, Rhaegar."

\--

Two moons later, standing on the steps of the Sept of Baelor, it was Rhaegar again whom Arthur was watching as his brother picked up the crown of Jaehaerys the First, dressed in new Grandmaester robes.

"I declare you, Aerion Targaryen, First of his Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Long may He reign, our white crowned king."

From below the crowd called it back.

"Our white crowned king."


End file.
